


Not a Friend or a Lover, but My Entire Life

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to sleep, but Harry spots a spider. He's warm and sleepy, and so willing and Louis can't control himself. ~3,000 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Friend or a Lover, but My Entire Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I keep on listening to No Control and lose all motivation to study for my finals.
> 
> Russian translation is available [here,](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3602586) translated by kid_sigh.

Louis doesn't even know why he's still trying to fold the shirts.

All he had meant to do was to find something to do to pass time while Harry showers. He's just waiting for Harry to step out of the bathroom so he can pull him to bed and finally get the sleep he wants.

Because after five years together, Louis just can't sleep properly without Harry and he doesn't understand how all of this seems strange to some. It's almost as if everyone's immediate response is _You're still so close to each after five years? Give it a bit more time and you won't be as inseparable as you are now. It's inevitable._ It makes no sense to him how this is supposed to happen when the only thing that's been happening for the last five years is them growing closer to one another.

Louis doesn't understand how spending years with your soulmate and getting to know more little things about them as each day passes is supposed to drift them apart.

It's reached the point that Louis feels as if he's gotten every single aspect of Harry memorised because whenever Harry opens his mouth ready to speak, Louis seems to know what he's about to say. He loves this familiarity that's there when it's just him and Harry because whenever they're in bed and Harry laughs as soon as Louis tickles him, Louis still smiles as he did the first time he made Harry laugh and hides his face against his curls as he presses a kiss on top of his head.

Louis tries folding the shirt in his hands as neatly as possible but drops it straightaway when he hears the water going off in the bathroom. He hurriedly grabs the remaining shirts he's been trying to fold and drops them back in the basket with the rest of the clean laundry. He grins at the three shirts he managed to fold just the way Harry does and puts them away.

Just when Louis drops himself on their bed, Harry calls him, "Louis, come here."

Louis smirks, knowing that Harry has definitely spotted a spider, "What is it, Harold? I'm sure you know how to shower."

"Louis, I'm serious! Come here!" Harry shouts and Louis grins as he gets up.

He stands by the bathroom door but doesn't push it open, and he's grinning when he speaks, "Have you got your clothes on?"

"Don't tease me. Besides, there isn't anything you haven't seen. Get in, now!"

Louis pushes the door open and his eyes straightaway fall on the towel Harry's got wrapped around his waist, "You made it seem as if you were naked. I'm disappointed."

Harry runs a hand through his hair, water dripping from the tips of his hair, and sighs, "There's a spider."

"You don't want the spider to see you naked?" Louis smirks when Harry sighs one more time.

And he can't seem to stop his eyes from falling to his chest when another drop falls from Harry's hair. Harry's skin is all smooth, milky, and pale, and Louis wants to kiss every inch of his body and to leave little marks all over his body. He wants to press kisses against the butterfly tattoo because the way Harry whispers _butterfly kisses_ as Louis presses kisses all over the tattoo and then giggles when those kisses turn into tickles is something Louis will never get used to.

When his eyes fall on the laurels, his mind starts wandering off to other times when Harry isn't giggling, but all that comes out of his mouth are beautiful loud moans whenever Louis thrusts and just hits that right spot. He's so beautiful like that with his hair sticking to his forehead, his cheeks all flushed, his lips so red matching his cheeks making it so kissable, and the way his green eyes seem to be having this bright glow and sometimes being so glossy, it all makes Louis lose all sort of control he has and the only thing that runs through his mind is pleasing Harry. And he kinda wants that right now. He wants to push Harry against the bathroom wall and to start kissing him and pull that towel that's wrapped so loosely around his waist. He wants to pick him up and drop him on their bed, then to start leaving marks all over his chest and thighs, and to make all that comes out of Harry's mouth are those beautiful, pretty sounds he makes when they're like that.

When he looks back at Harry and meets his eyes, Harry's got his brows raised and he's smirking, "Like what you see?"

Louis clears his throat, "Never said I don't. Now where's that spider?"

Harry points to a spot on the wall and Louis spots it, "You're not afraid of spiders. So I really can't see a problem?" Louis says and Harry huffs out a breath.

"But I don't like them. That's why I have you, so you'll be the one to get rid of them." Harry's eyes follow the spider as it takes couple of more steps away and stops.

Louis leans against the wall and hums, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you won't get any kisses and you're not allowed to kiss me." Harry replies as he crosses his arm and Louis smirks.

"I can live with that."

"Heyyyyy!" Harry whines and Louis laughs when he pouts, "I hate you."

The spider takes that moment to rush down and make its way to the floor, towards Harry's side. Harry eyes widen when he notices the spider and Louis' immediate response is to step on it with a nearby slipper.

"Sorry spider, but you were going towards my Harry." Louis says and looks back at Harry, "Do you love me now?"

"No. Thank you for getting rid of the spider, but no. I still hate you." Harry mumbles, still pouting, and Louis sighs.

Louis takes a step closer to Harry, but Harry steps back and he continues stepping back with each step Louis takes until his back hits the wall.

Louis notices the way the corner of Harry's mouth seem to rise but Harry's still pretending to pout and Louis doesn't utter a word about it. Instead, he takes one more step and he's just right in front of Harry.

"Do you still hate me?" Louis whispers and Harry nods his head. He leans forward and presses a kiss against his nose and it causes Harry to close his eyes. When he opens his eyes, green meets blue and Louis grins.

"Now?" He asks again and Harry nods again, even when he's smiling and not convincing at all but Louis doesn't care. He presses kisses all over his face and hears Harry's pleased sigh.

He can feel Harry's warm breaths with the way he's so close to him. Little tiny droplets keep on falling from Harry's hair on Louis' face when he keeps on scattering kisses all over his face.

Harry giggles and Louis looks back, "You can't live without my kisses."

"I know." Louis says and he notices the way Harry blinks so slowly, his eyelids seeming so heavy. He wants to take him to bed now, where he'll be all warm and soft with each touch underneath his finger. He knows how his moans always come out so sleepy and warm when he's like this, how he clings on to Louis afterwards, how comfortable he seems in his sleep, and how he seems the happiest in the morning.

Harry smiles gently and Louis leans in, pressing a kiss against his soft lips and his hands make their way to the dip of his lower back and Harry's so willing —he's always so willing to let Louis do what he wants to do. So Louis starts placing kisses at the corner of his mouth, all over his cheeks, tiny ones against his nose, and small little pecks against his jaw.

Louis lowers his hands and pulls Harry closer as he starts nipping at his collar bones, and Harry starts letting out the softest whines. He presses a kiss at that spot, knowing that in a while a mark will be there, a reminder of how they spent their night.

"Let's get you to bed, yeah? You seem really tired." Louis mumbles between kisses and Harry whines.

"No." Harry whines and bucks his hips when Louis moves backwards.

"No? But I thought you were tired." Louis whispers as he kisses just underneath his ear and Harry shivers. He's sleepy and soft, and pliant in Louis' arms.

" _Lou_. You can't do that and then tell me to go to sleep. I'm not going to sleep until you're inside me." Harry mumbles, his voice quiet and tired, as Louis continues pressing kisses against his jaw.

Harry's got his head tilted, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, and Louis can't stop a fond smile to make its way across his face.

"You can't say that while looking this cute." Louis says and Harry whines louder this time.

"Louis, can you please stop teasing me?" Louis smirks when he hears Harry and connects their lips. Harry's lips are soft against his and he lets out a soft moan when Louis deepens the kiss.

"All you had to do was ask." Harry shrieks and wraps his legs around Louis when Louis lowers his arms and pulls him up to carry him, his arms just underneath his thighs pulling him closer to him.

" _Lou_." Harry whimpers, his voice deep and raspy, and fuck he sounds so wrecked already. He drops Harry on the bed and straightaway kisses him. When he pulls back, Harry's cheeks are flushed and Louis can't help himself but place kisses against his cheeks.

"You're so tiny but so strong. You don't know what that does to me." Harry shuts his eyes when Louis runs a hand through his hair, pushing his hair back, and kisses his forehead.

"I think I do." Louis grinds forward, his thigh between Harry's, and kisses Harry when he lets out a long moan, stifling his moan.

"Louis. Now. I need you now." Harry whimpers. He pulls on Louis' shirt, trying to pull it off, and Louis helps him and pulls it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Harry smiles as he traces the "It is what it is" tattoo with his finger all softly, "You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Louis says instead and finally, _finally_ , he removes the towel. Harry shivers and Louis grips his waist just tight enough to make Harry squirm.

"Louis, I need you now." Harry repeats and Louis has never been the one to deny Harry.

-

It starts raining heavily later at night when Louis' running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry's all quiet and plaint, yet he's still clinging on to Louis.

"Sleepy?" Louis asks, his voice soft as he presses a kiss on top of Harry's head, his skin soft and warm.

"Not really. Just want to lay like this for a while." Harry speaks, his voice raw and Louis chuckles.

"I wonder what happened to your voice." Louis hums and he's grinning when Harry chuckles softly. They both know that it's all the loud moaning and those pretty sounds Harry kept on making that made his voice much raspier.

Harry clears his throat but remains quiet. Louis starts playing with the curls at the back of his neck and pulls them softly, just the way Harry loves it.

Other than the rain drops falling against the window, it's all quiet and peaceful with just the sounds of their breathing in the room. Louis shuts his eyes after a few minutes, but he's still got his hand in Harry's hair.

It's the loud thunder that startles them both. Harry's all wide eyed and he grips Louis' wrist tightly, and Louis knows he was on the verge of sleeping. He chuckles as he kisses his cheek, "You were about to sleep?"

"Yeah." Harry hums as he scoots closer, hiding his face against Louis' chest.

It's starts raining heavier now and Louis' perplexed by the sudden change. It was all quiet outside, not even a single drop of rain against the window, and the only sounds he was hearing were Harry's loud moans and whines. Now when Harry's all quiet, it's raining heavily outside and it's really loud with the thunder.

"There are clothes I have to fold tomorrow, right?" Harry mumbles against Louis' chest.

"Yeah. I tried folding them the way you do but I only did three."

Louis laughs when Harry pulls him for a kiss, "I'm so proud of you, Lou. And I would have kissed you longer if I wasn't so exhausted."

"You're exhausted 'cause I'm really good. I know." Louis grins when Harry smacks him lightly, moving back to face Louis.

"Both of us know how much we enjoy it when I'm sleepy." Harry mumbles and Louis hums in agreement. He loves it when Harry's sleepy and how he's pliant and soft, his moans always so sleepy and warm, and he's so beautiful, "And you're not so bad."

"Not so bad? I'm the best when it comes to you and you can't deny it."

"How are you so sure?" Harry's smirking and being all cheeky, and Louis raises his brows.

"Why? Has anyone else been better?" Harry scrunches up his nose and then proceeds to pout.

"No. I don't even want to think about being with someone else. Nobody can ever be you. You're the best at everything when it comes to me." Harry hides his face against Louis' chest again, wrapping his arms around him, and Louis smiles as he wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him closer.

It's the though of Harry being with someone else and anyone trying to flirt with Harry that causes him to hold him tighter and closer.

"I love you." Louis buries his nose against Harry's curls and Harry hums all quietly.

They remain quiet, enjoying the silence until Harry breaks it, "Once we have kids, we can't be loud all the time."

Louis whines loudly, "Harry, can you please not mention how terrible our sex life will be after we have kids?"

"We also need to lock the door whenever we do it and to remember to unlock it later." Harry mumbles quietly and Louis raises a brow, "We need to lock it so our kids won't walk in and see us. But we also need to be quiet so they won't hear and just in case they knock on the door and they need us. But I need to find a way to remind you to unlock the door later just incase I fall asleep sometimes."

"Are we really going to discuss this now?" Louis asks and Harry grins.

"No, I'm too tired. I'm just saying we need to practice being quiet. And actual quiet. Not the sort of quiet when we do it in the tour bus. All the boys have heard us many times and we've woken Liam up countless amount of times." Harry continues mumbling and Louis sighs.

"It's Liam, he deserves it. And can we please not discuss this. We still don't have kids—"

"I know we don't." Harry cuts Louis off and Louis rubs his face.

"Harry, we're going to have children one day. Just not now, okay?" Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him closer.

"As many as I want?" Harry pleads, his eyes bright and wide as he stares at Louis.

"What happened to two or three?"

"I know I can change your mind." Harry singsongs and Louis can't help it but smile and hold Harry's nose when he starts laughing.

"Go to sleep." Louis laughs when Harry immediately wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his face against his neck.

He hums all quietly, "You're really comfortable." Louis doesn't utter a word and remains quietly running his hand through Harry's hair, scratching just behind his ear, and Harry's leaning into his touch. 

"I already have a baby." Louis whispers and Harry moves, meeting Louis' eyes and it's so bright, glowing with happiness.

"We have a baby?! Do you mean you already have talked to an adoption agency?! Louis! What do you mean?!" Harry rambles and Louis starts laughing loudly, and Harry blinks, tilting his head to the side.

"I meant you. You're my baby." Louis chuckles and Harry pouts, turning around, so Louis quickly wraps his arms around him, pulling him close so his chest is right against Harry's back, "Hey, you. You're my baby and I love you 'cause you're my baby and I love my baby."

"That made no sense." Harry murmurs all quietly and Louis can hear the smile in his voice.

"One day we're going to be parents and you're going to be a great father." Louis whispers in the dark, quiet room.

"We're going to be the fathers of five children." Harry hums.

"Five?" Louis loosens his grip on Harry when he turns around, smile plastered across his face, "Fathers of two."

"Five."

"Three."

"Four."

Louis sighs as he finally agrees, "Four."

Harry grins, "Six."

"Six?" Louis smiles when Harry starts laughing.

He can never get enough of this. Seeing Harry happy with him as they discuss their lives in the future, Louis can't help it but smile because this is all that he's ever going to ask for; to be by Harry's side.

"I want as many as we can have." Harry says and his words are all slurry and his eyes are warning to shut any moment now.

Louis pecks his nose, "That we can decide later. For now let's sleep."

Harry nods his head all sleepy, his eyes shut, and mumbles, "Night, Lou. Dream about me."

"Dreaming about you means a repeat of tonight in the morning." Louis murmurs.

"Then dream about me so we can practice being quiet." Harry places a kiss against Louis' chest and Louis tightens his grip on him.

And when morning comes, they do repeat the night before and forget about being all quiet because Harry can't stop himself from making those sounds and Louis loves those sounds; so it really isn't a problem for any either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you ♡♡


End file.
